How Can I Keep From Singing?
by Galahan
Summary: Song-fic to Enya's "How Can I Keep From Singing?" Imagine where I got the title. Anyway, Dumbledore seems a bit too cheerful, considering the circumstances. Why? Like I'm telling you? There's a story for that! Read and Review!


Disclaimer: The lyrics in //...// are Enya's "How Can I Keep From Singing?" All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Forgive me for the GEICO joke. I just couldn't resist. Read and Review!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
How Can I Keep From Singing?  
  
//My life goes on in endless song  
  
above earth's lamentations, I hear the real, though far-off hymn that hails a new creation.//  
  
"Albus, how can you be humming a tune at a time like this?" Minerva McGonagall was torn between anger and exasperation. Dumbledore was humming a cheerful tune as he answered owls, read the several newspapers he subscribed to, and worked on making Hogwarts' wards stronger.  
Minerva settled for annoyance, apparently a combination of both emotions. "People are out there dying in this fight against the Dark Lord! At least show them some respect! Don't hum a cheerful ditty as you sign their death certificates!"  
"Look outside Minerva," Dumbledore said in his gentle, patient voice. "The sun is shining. The sky is a beautiful pure cerulean with not a cloud in sight. It's a wonderful day. Nature listens not to the troubles of a scant group of her inhabitants. She goes about her daily cycles no matter what. And that gives me hope that no matter the outcome of one battle, one war, life will go on. There will be bad times and good, but life goes on. Even Voldemorte cannot change that." Minerva sighed. The pair made their way down to breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
//Through all the tumult and the strife  
  
I hear its music ringing. It sounds an echo in my soul. How can I keep from singing?//  
  
Albus Dumbledore softly hummed a cheery song to himself as he forced a mug of hot chocolate into Severus Snape's shaking hands. The Potions Master had just returned from a Death Eater meeting and was making his report to Dumbledore, who was adding more logs to the fire, gathering a few blankets for the shivering Snape, and getting himself some hot chocolate, all the while humming his cheery song.  
"Have you not heard a word I've said, Albus?" Snape asked angrily. At Dumbledore's puzzled look, he continued, "I've just been telling you about attacks on Muggles and the Aurors killed protecting them. How can you hum your cheery little song?" His voice turned more sarcastic as he said, "Or are you so confidant in your Griffindor unbeatability that you think Hogwarts and the Wizarding world are perfectly safe?"  
Hogwarts' Headmaster sighed and shook his head. "Those Aurors died for a cause they believed in. They gave their lives trying to make this world a better place." He paused for a moment, studying Snape to see if the other man understood his point. Snape's confused look was answer enough.  
"They wanted a world where no one was weeping for a lost brother, sister, mother, father, son, or daughter. Today, they aren't here to see the sunrise. But instead of mourning, rejoice for all the sunrises they did get to see, and all the sunrises others will live to see because of their sacrifice." Snape nodded in understanding. Dumbledore went back to humming.  
  
//When tyrants tremble in their fear  
  
and hear their death knell ringing, when friends rejoice both far and near, how can I keep from singing?//  
  
"Headmaster, how can you just sit there and hum a cheerful song?" Harry's voice was polite, but the carefully controlled anger in it was obvious to Dumbledore. "Voldemorte nearly succeeded in killing me!"  
Dumbledore shook hi head in exasperation and gave Harry a small smile. "Nearly, perhaps, but not quite." His eyes twinkled. "But do you not think that his continuous efforts to destroy you show Voldemorte's weakness?" Expecting Harry's confusion, Dumbledore quickly continued before the boy could protest. "To show his Death Eaters and the Wizarding world that he has all his former powers back is a hard thing to do. Most people would rather turn their heads and ignore him, pretend he doesn't exist. The world believes that you are undefeatable, and the Death Eaters recognize you as a strong threat. Voldemorte must destroy you to consolidate his power and terrify the Wizarding World into submission."  
Harry obviously didn't get how Voldemorte needing him dead was cause for Dumbledore to hum a cheerful tune. "Don't tell me the good news is that you switched to GEICO and are now saving 15% on your car insurance bills!?"  
Dumbledore gave Harry a long, considering look, then continued. "No Harry. He is desperate. He must prove that he is stronger than a 15-year- old boy. And he fears greatly that you will be his downfall once more. He senses defeat creeping up on him, and it terrifies him."  
Harry nodded, then left after a few pleasantries were exchanged. On Dumbledore's desk, a picture of James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, and Remus Lupin displayed the occupants celebrating some long-forgotten achievement.  
  
//In prison cell and dungeon vile  
  
our thoughts to them are winging, when friends by shame are undefiled how can I keep from singing?//  
  
Sirius Black paced back and forth in front of the desk in Dumbledore's office. He was frantically going through all the papers and evidence he had to present for his appeal. All the while he muttered to himself and ran a hand through his hair. Occasionally, he would exclaim, "Albus, where's page 33? I can't find it! Oh no! What did I do with it? What are we going to do?"  
To which Dumbledore would reply, "In your left hand, Sirius. Under page 24." Black would sigh in relief. Dumbledore would return to cleaning his off desk while humming, and sometimes even singing, a cheerful tune. And the cycle continued.  
After one such incident, Sirius turned to Dumbledore and snapped, "How can you sit there and sing a cheerful song? We only have 3 hours and 27 minutes before we're due in court! Aren't you nervous? What if they don't find me innocent? How can you sit there so calmly? How can you sing?"  
Dumbledore gave his exasperated smile and patiently said, "Because in a few short hours, a friend of mine is going to be cleared of charges for crimes he did not commit." His smile became more encouraging. "Relax. There is nothing more to be done. You've been over those papers a dozen times already. Put them back together and then leave them alone. No court is going to declare you guilty with all of that evidence. So just sit down and enjoy a cup of tea."  
Black nodded and did as Dumbledore suggested. When a house elf brought his tea, he just sat and watched Dumbledore clean off his desk. And after a few minutes, he began to sing, in a very off-key voice, the words to the song Dumbledore was humming.  
At Dumbledore's raised eyebrow, Sirius Black simply replied with a teasing grin, "What? How can I keep from singing?"  
"Actually, I was more worried about my windows." ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: If you had enough time and energy to read this, try to have enough time and energy to review. Tell me what you thought of this and how to make it better. That's not too hard, is it? 


End file.
